mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
Archives Archive 1 How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the first week or so of November and last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. Orders A C/C Deal and a couple of tires... I'm not sure we finished or even started our C/C Deal, did we? Can we do it tommorrow? Just in case you forget tommorrow I'll remind you by then. =) I'll buy 4 tires. Codyn329 (talk) 01:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tommorow sounds good. I have to go now. See you tommorow. 01:36, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, see ya! Codyn329 (talk) 02:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tell me when you're ready. 16:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm ready. Please click my Pet Snake 25 times and my Elemental Air Gallery Module 25 times. If you already have 50 totemic Feed though, then click my Pet Snake 50 times. What about you? Codyn329 (talk) 18:36, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Clicked the snake 25 time and elemental 25 times. Click my panther 25 times and my elemental module 25 times. Do you still want those tires? 18:47, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I still want them. I clicked. Where should I put the clicks for the tires? Codyn329 (talk) 19:17, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Put the 12 clicks on my panther. I'll send the tires when youre done. 00:24, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I clicked. Codyn329 (talk) 20:22, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Tires sent! 20:24, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Done! 2 Dino Scales Hello, can i order 2 Dino Scales plz. 4 clicks, where'd you like them? placticine (talk) 20:18, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Please put the 4 clicks on my soundtrack module. 20:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Wow, that was quick! Im going to have to leave it overnight so i can gather clicks, ill give you one anyways. placticine (talk) 08:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Done clicking! How do you get a signiture like that? placticine (talk) 08:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Send me a friend request so I can send the scales. My signature is based off of the EZSig, EZSig2, and EZSig3 Template with some minor changes to the code. 16:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Sent! 17:06, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Done! A question I have a question. I see you have a list of coupons. http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:LegoStefan24/Coupons Is anyone able to use these coupons right now? :P :S Only people who have recieved them. You, 18tanzc, and Adamlenton1 have a red one. Naiansa has a yellow one. Cody also has the business one. You can use the template for a coupon that I made here. Its a little complicated to follow so I can make one for you instead if you want :D 16:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go ahead and make it. :) Hey, I would like to buy something with it. Well, nah. I'll save the coupon. Am I able to keep on saving the coupons I get and letting the discounts stack up? Apple123350 (talk) 19:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I gave you one as a welcome to the wiki, but I think that I forgot to put it on your page :P. I'll add it. 19:29, August 10, 2012 (UTC) P.S. You can let the discounts stack up, but I don't usually give more than 2 coupons until one of them is spent :P So, it's not that much of a stockpile of savings :P 19:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. :) I'll spend it sometime tomorrow. Apple123350 (talk) 19:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok. See you then! 00:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Cody's Emporium Discount I want to buy a totemic snake please. I'll use that coupon I just gained a few days ago..Codyn329 (talk) 20:55, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok. So, 1 totemic Snake? 20:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) That's all. 75 clicks right? :P Well I'll use it to get me Rank 9 a lot faster so I can soon start selling a few items from rank 8.. Codyn329 (talk) 21:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I'll send the snake in less than 5 minutes :D 21:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Snake Sent! 21:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. :) Codyn329 (talk) 21:13, August 12, 2012 (UTC) No problem! 21:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Done! Elemental Water... I want 5 Elemental Water please. :) Codyn329 (talk) 14:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Thats fine! you're lucky though. I just marked them as sold out because I need to save them up for the masterpiece. So that is 10 clicks. I'm going to send you 3 catapaults. Click on my Bastion module 1 time. Tell me if you win or lose. I'll tell you what to do next. 15:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I lost. I will give you the other 10 clicks once you tell me where to put them. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 16:06, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Click the bastion again. 3 clicks to the elemental module, 3 clicks to the panther and 1 click to my rank 1 club module. 16:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I clicked on the other Modules and clicked on the Bastion. I won. Codyn329 (talk) 16:23, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Click the bastion one more time. After clicking, send me the banners you won and the remaining catapaults there are any. Thanks! 16:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Items sent. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 16:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sent the Elements! 16:29, August 13, 2012 (UTC) 30/30 Click Deal Can we do a 30/30 Click Deal? Thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 19:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Click my Panther 30 times you have the feed. What should I click? 19:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I don't have the feed. I'll click 15 times on the elemental and Panther. Click my Galactic Module please. Codyn329 (talk) 20:16, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Clicked! 22:31, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Coupon using I'm going to use my coupon. I will take 6 tires and 4 flowers. My coupon is for free items worth 20 clicks. 6 tires is 18 clicks, and then flowers are 2 for 1 click, meaning I'll get 4 for 2 clicks. :) 2 Sapphires I'll buy 2 sapphires. Codyn329 (talk) 18:48, August 21, 2012 (UTC)